Episode 54
"Bird in a Cage" is the 2nd episode of the season "Three Vessels" and the 11th episode of the season "Fourth Twilight". Plot After school, Yuzuki is staring at her reflecion at one of the city's rivers, thinking about the reason Ai chose to stay inside her. As she is depressed by the fact she is patted in the back and is surprised to turn and face Akie, who smiles to her. The opening of the episode follows. As night comes Yuzuki and Akie walk together while eating ice-cream. Akie is troubled by how in tense Yuzuki looks, but believes that Yuzuki is simply worried because Itsuko changed schools. Yuzuki does not answer as Akie goes on wondering loudly about what had happened to their teacher. Yuzuki, runs off telling that she had forgotten to do something. Akie is after that greeted by three of her friends, called "Amigos", and decide to go eat cake. As Yuzuki walks towards her home she stamples across Akira, a small boy being a neighbor of hers, but he runs off without paying her much attention. Akira runs to an electronics shop, and hides behind a shelf while the cushier woman, named Mitsuko, is talking to the phone. It is clear by her movements that Mitsuko does not feel at ease with the person she was talking to. As she puts down the phone she seems relieved and walks to the shelf selling batteries in order to get some for Akira. Akira does not fail to notice the graciousness of her movements. When it is time to pay for the batteries Akira finds out that he's one yen short of the amount required. Mitsuko says that since he's a regular customer giving him a discount wouldn't be a problem. Meanwhile Mitsuko's husband is watching the scene from his track. As Mitsuko hands the batteries to Akira he steps in giving her an ominus look. Akira runs off. Mitsuko's husband drags her to a small werehouse where he has her bound with her hands haning from the roof above her head. The woman begs for his forgiveness which only enrages him because she's making noise. He then accuses her of flirting Akira, who is secretly watching in shock from an opening outside of the warehouse. Mitsuko's husband doesn't accept her denial of that and demands that she makes Akira leave the next time he comes. In the end she complies. Enraged by what he saw Akira accesses Hell Link and types the Last Name of Mitsuko's husband, but can't remember his Name. Yuzuki awakes in terror after having a vision of what Akira was doing. The following day in the electronics shop Mitsuko has scars from the ropes she was tied to the day before . The phone rings and she picks it up, firstly hasting for a moment. As she answers the phone, her husband asks her if any customers have come. Mitsuko answers negatively and he informs her that he'll call again later. She puts the phone down with a sigh. Akira, having watched this as well walks to a sign outside of the shop which states the name of the owners. He finds out that Mitsuko's husband first name is Seiji. As Yuzuki gathers her staff during break time in school, she pulls to her surprise a straw doll which she drops with a yell. Two of her classmates laugh at the look of her face. They take the doll back and state that if she hates someone they will give her a doll for free. Enraged she slaps one and runs out of the classroom. After that they are hit by Akie. As night falls we see Mitsuko back at the werehouse, tied and Seiji demanding why she didn't pick the phone instantly when she phoned. The reason he tied her creates the impression that he is just looking for an excuse to abuse Mitsuko. He insists that she did so because she was flirting Akira. Mitsuko yelps in pain. Akira is watching the scene via the same opening. He runs home and writes Seiji's name on Hell Link. He arrives to Emma's realm, and she gives him Wanyuudou doll. As Akira returns to his room Emma throws a football at him stating "The rest is up to you now". Yuzuki wakes up crying because she had to see the making of the deal. In the morning Yuzuki calls her father, stating that she just wanted to hear his voice and asking how her mother is doing. Obviously answering his question she says she doing "fine", avoiding mentioning the vision problem. As she leaves her house Akira asks her for advice for a problem a "friend" of his has. Akie agrees and they go to a nearby playpark. Akira admits that that "friend" of his like the cushier a lot. He answers that his "friend" is serious. In their conversation Akira takes for granded that Mitsuko hates her husband. Akira becomes more passionate about the situation but he quickly states that this is what his "friend" told him, to avoid being discovered. Yuzuki doesn't reveal she knows the situation and asks what that woman feels about his "friend". Akira doesn't answer and she advices his "friend" not to get more invloved. Akira refuses to accept that bullying might be some form of love and runs away, while they are being watched by Hone Anna. After that we see Hone talking to Ichimoru in their house, wondering why their mistress is inside Yuzuki. They conclude that they'll find out in due time. Back at the shop the scars on Mitsuko's hand have gotten worse, and she has now bandaged it. Her cheek is also red from getting slapped. Her expression before the door opened could be best described as "losing the will to live". As Akira approaches her she looks troubled but greets him trying to act normally. Akira is obviously trying to choose the words he should better use. Mitsuko probably realises what he wants to tell her, however tries to change the subject, asking him if anything went wrong at school. As she tells him to go back to school Akira grabs the bandadged hand stating that he knows what's happening. The phone rings but Akira is still holding Mitsuko's hand. She moves her hand violately telling him to let go. Just as she is about to pick up the phone it stops ringing to her terror. Akira tries to persuade her to run away, even offering his house as a safe house. She thanks him but refuses his offer. She tells him to leave because her husband will be coming soon. As Akira grabs her hand telling her to go with him they both are both stunned. Seiji is at the door, his hands shaking from rage and he walks to them. He punches Akira hardly and throws him on a box. Akira's school bag opens and Wanyuudou doll slips from it. Mitsuko tries to stop her husband but is unable to. He throws her to a shelf and Akira attacks him, but is no match for him. Akira is trapped under a shelf. Mitsuko states that it is all her fault pleading Seiji to let go of Akira. Seiji grabs Mitsuko and pulls her in the air, trying to crash her skull be pressuring it from both sides. It is clear that Seiji has become obsessed with the idea of Mitsuko seducing Akira. Akira gets the doll and pulls the string, making Seiji vanish instantly. Yuzuki drops to her feet as her soul leaves her body and she becomes controlled by Emma once again. Seiji awakes in a house full of electronic devices, all being powered from his body, which is connected with them via cables. Wanyuudou is sitting on a massage chair, Kikuri and her servant are playing a racing video game on a huge TV and Ichimoru with Emma are cooking, while Hone Onna connects a cable to Seiji's nose so she can dry up her hair. Seiji screams as the temperature is too high for him. As they sit down to eat Hone Onna states that the microwave is out of power. Wanyuudou says it's his fault because he pulled out the cable. All of them grab a huge cable and advance towards Seiji who screams that his body can't withstand anymore. It is heavily implied that they put the cable on his anus. Seiji starts becoming electrified and shouts that he didn't do anything wrong. To Wanyuudou he answers that he wasn't bullying his wife but protecting her. Emma says "I'm cold" with a sad look on her face. Then she grabs a cable and stabs a terrified Seiji in the eye with it. Seiji awakes in the boat taking him to hell and asks Emma for a cellphone to call his wife. She ignores him and says her usual phrase about revenge. Yuzuki awakes crying. Back at the shop Akira walks towards Mitsuko saying that it's over. She asks him to go home and to come back the next day. The next day however Mitsuko was missing. Akira is startled by the phone ringing while being watched by Yuzuki via the glass-made door. A hell-bound mark has appeared on Akira's chest. Gallery Characters Three Vessels S3 EP 02 Yuzuki and Akie.png|Yuzuki Mikage and Akie Takasugi S3 EP 02 Akira.png|Akira Kitayama S3 EP 02 Mitsuko.png|Mitsuko Yamaoka S3 EP 02 Seiji.png|Seiji Yamaoka Fourth Twilight S4 EP 11 Companions.png|Wanyuudou and Ichimokuren S4 EP 11 Delivery.png|A delivery boy similar to Yamawaro S4 EP 11 Kikuri.png|Kikuri S4 EP 11 Hone.png|Hone Onna Category:Episodes Category:Season 3